Sonic and Marice
by sonicxjones
Summary: Two Sonic's. One a reincarnation of the hero (Mine) and the other the real thing (VanFullMoonHelsing's). Will the two become best friends and help each other out? Or will family and friends lives at stake put a new friendship in harms way?


Two blue hedgehogs stood beside one another. One had a bracelet around its right wrist glove cuff and also had blue eyes while the other one had green eyes. They were standing in the middle of a white wasteland. The hedgehog that had green eyes was none other than Mobius famous Sonic The Hedgehog. The other was Marice The Hedgehog and unlike they didn't know they were one of the same. *

Sonic had his arms folded in a bored way and looked at Marice, who was standing beside him with his own arms folded. Sonic wanted to do something instead of standing being bored in a white wasteland.

"So … what would happen if I died? Would you come in? If I did die people would be like "Bye Sonic, hi Marice!" Sonic exclaimed trying to start a conversation.

"Yes! I'm so bored, I'll do it!" Marice shouted, turning to face Sonic.

"HA! Yeah right!" Sonic smirks.

"I just need green eye contacts and then we're twins," Marice said.

"Not precisely, heh heh," Sonic replied, wiping his nose.

"Close enough," Marice shrugged.

"No, you don't exactly know my whole life," Sonic grinned, knowing he had the other hedgehog.

"I kind of have a good idea and I have a consult on hand," Marice replied.

"Consult on hand? What is that?" Sonic asked.

"Someone to make sure I act like you," Marice told Sonic.

"Oh, right," Sonic said and tapped his foot while thinking. "Wait a minute! That's breaking the fourth wall!" Sonic looks in front of himself as if there's a crowd there, "We won't break the fourth wall again! Promise!"

Hmm ... what's something only Sonic would know? Marice thought, while tapping a finger to his chin. Sonic didn't understand what Marice was doing and tilted his head. What this kid doing? Sonic asked in his thoughts and then he realized it and smirked.

Sonic now knew what Marice was doing, he was thinking of something that only Sonic would know. And if he got it right, he would know everything about Sonic's life most likely. Sonic started tapping his foot.

"I'm waiting…" He said, pulling his smirk wider across his face as he did his usual routine when waiting for someone to hurry up.

Marice smiles, "You hide the Chaos Emeralds in your quills."

Sonic's mouth dropped open in awe. "How do you…" Sonic was cut off when Marice taps his head, "In my world … I'm a reincarnation of you."

Sonic slaps a hand to his forehead. "Right. But maybe I should ask you a question only a Sonic would know."

"Try me then," Marice asked while a smirk started to cross his own face.

"Okay, umm ... its gotta be hard," Sonic thought out loud, letting Marice hear him.

"Really, well I guess you're going to do math. It's always been hard for you," Marice teased Sonic.

Sonic growled and thought again. He snapped his fingers and smiled, "What is Tails' real name?"

"Miles, and you made a joke once of it being Miles per hour," Marice replied.

Sonic growled again. "Who was my parental figure?" He smirked as he thought that Marice wouldn't be able to answer that.

"Well, mainly Uncle Chuck after your parents were 'gone'," Marice said, doing the two finger gesture when he said 'gone'.

Sonic's smile faded.

"They aren't 'gone'!" Sonic shouted at Marice. "They were just under Robotnik's control after they were roboticized. Anyways, those were easy questions, time for the harder ones."

"Fire away!"

"Hmmm … How old was I when Robotnik took over?" Sonic asked.

"About 10, he worked at the castle before that," Marice answered, thinking that was it.

Sonic made a beeping noise.

"Eh! Wrong! I was five! Ha! You don't really know my life," Sonic exclaimed.

"Hey that part was different for us. I know a lot more. Like how you have a picture of Sally under your pillow," Marice told Sonic as a smirk crossed his face who then blushed a little.

"No, I don't,"

"Oh, yes, you do," Marice said, pointing at Sonic.

Sonic growled and folded his arms. "Oh yeah! Well, what about you and Lorrie?" He exclaimed in a question manner.

"For one it's Lorrey, and two, yes, but it's on my wall," Marice said.

"And I also heard that you're now a werehog too!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Yea…" Marice said, trailing off.

"Heh, now you know how feel," Sonic said, wiping his nose.

"Sheesh," Marice said, rolling his eyes.

"Sheesh, what?"

"Had to bring that up,"

"Why? Don't you like it? Ha ha!"

"Well … how it happened," Marice said, quietly.

"What happened?" Sonic asked, starting to get the feeling of dread, guilt and sympathy in his gut for Marice.

"Don't worry about it," Marice said, waving a hand at Sonic.

"No. Tell me. I … might be able to relate," Sonic said, while turning his head away in shame.

"Well, Dark Gaia snuck into a nightmare that I was starting to have. Hoping to mess with our head, but a friend of mine called Bolt, absorbed it. And Dark Gaia used that to take control of him and nearly killed me. But Bolt was able to hold that urge off … somewhat," The kid rubs his shoulder absent-mindedly.

Sonic sighed and told the kid. "I can feel your pain. I was bitten by another Sonic from another dimension. And I also did some things that I'm not proud of."

"I did too," Marice muttered.

"Like what? I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours," Sonic told Marice.

"Well, I bet it's not as bad as you. Well, I kind of blew my top and tossed Chip's bracelet at a wall," Marice explained.

"Oh, yeah. That's not as bad as mine."

"Yep," Marice said.

"I guess now I have to tell you?" Sonic asked.

"Yep,"

"I once transformed on Angel Island and didn't have any control. I destroyed half of Echidnaopolis as well as killing half of the population. I also bit Knuckles and seriously wounded Julie-Su." Sonic explained, tears appearing in his eyes. Marice puts a hand on his shoulder to try and comfort his friend.

"And I also did another bad thing, but it's too horrible," Sonic said, turning away from Marice as that memory of his Father's face flashed into his memory and a tear rolled down his cheek.

"I understand, so…" Marice trailed off.

"So, what? You have it better than me," Sonic started walking away.

"It was nice to talk to you," Marice said as he watched his old self start to leave.

Sonic stopped walking and turned back to look at Marice. "Hey kid, do you wanna check out my time?" He asked.

The kid nods, "I'd like that!"

The hedgehog lifts up his glove cuff and presses a button on it. A portal, soon, opens up and Sonic smiles at Marice. "Ready?"

"Always!" Marice exclaimed.

Sonic smirks and they jump through the portal together.


End file.
